Episode 243 (10th April 1963)
Plot Martha sees Len arriving at No.11 and asks what he's doing there, saying Elsie's making an exhibition of herself over the rent matter. Val thinks Lucille's supposed crush on Ken is amusing. Albert takes Swindley to task for the incorrect advice he gave Elsie. Len changes the lock on Elsie's door where within she has prepared for a siege with lots of tins of food. A saddened Minnie feels the pinch with Jed gone and the rent increase. She asks Val for her hairdressing club money of thirteen shillings and sixpence back as the gas bill is due. Her tears go unseen as Concepta tactlessly asks for an appointment for her own hair. Concepta also tells Val that the photo wasn't for Lucille, who has confessed to her that it was for Ken's own pupils. At Bessie Street School, Rita Spears tries to chat to Ken. Delighted, she picks up a book that he absentmindedly drops. Minnie offers a grateful Elsie bits of furniture if hers is taken away. Elsie tells Minnie that she's had the locks changed and shows her the new key, but it's the old one and she realises she's locked herself out instead. Later on in the day, Harry gleefully tells Jack that Len had to break in for her. Swindley overhears their conversation and feels guilty for his part in the affair. He decides to apologise to Elsie. Val tells Ken that Lucille doesn't have a crush on him and that it's Rita. He's not concerned as school has broken up for Easter. Elsie thinks Mr Riding is at the door when Swindley knocks and pushes an abusive note through the letter box. Harry tells Jack that Jed has sent him the £22 and ten shillings he owes him. He orders two bottles of wine for Monday as they have friends coming round. Martha thinks he's getting ideas above his station but goes on to boast about her Lily's rise through the classes. Elsie argues with the menfolk in the Rovers when she doesn't think they have supported her enough and wonders what they'll do for her when the bailiffs arrive tomorrow. Ken tells Val that Rita is a flat-chested adolescent but on the pretext of returning the book, the young lady nervously turns up at No.9, dressed to kill. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Rita Spears - Elizabeth Valentine Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Gamma Garments *Bessie Street School - Yard Notes *Elsie Tanner states that Charlie Peace couldn't get into her house now that the lock has been changed, citing a notorious 19th century burglar and murderer. *The Bessie Street School scenes were OB recorded on location. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len and Elsie prepare for the siege of Coronation Street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,334,000 homes (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner: "Trouble and me have pals, Mr Walker, ever since I sucked me first dummy." Category:1963 episodes Episode 0243